hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Viette
Moth is a citizen of the Insect Kingdom, by which the only kingdom he's actually allowed to step foot in. He's been banned from the other 3 on the planet for hostility charges and manslaughter, leaving the only place that he remains safe without the threat of being caught and killed for his crimes underground. He is the only winged creature that currently lives underground, and is recognized by the name Moth alone. He traversed the tunnels underground with a partner, but none that remember him when he had one dare to mention it now. Moth resides in a small cave of glow worms that also has a small body of water, where he collects tears and hangs them on the webs. Appearance Moth is always seen wearing the same outfit, a very light brown coloured hat with a matching outer cape, and an off-white military uniform with a black undershirt, six muted gold buttons on it's front. He sports two belts around his waist giving his uniform a similar skirt-esque appearance, and gold accessory holders with two feathery accessories. They match in colour to the "antennae" on his hat, which are tucked under a golden medallion attached to the brown strap around his hat. His pants and shoes are the same colour of dark brown. His hair is long and outgrown, as he hasn't cut it or taken particularly good care of it ever since losing his partner despite all that he admits he looks better with longer hair. Moth's hair is white and just reached his shoulders, though it's choppy and tends to give it a much shorter appearance from afar. His bangs are tucked to the side and doesn't work well, covering and falling in front of his face anyway. His eyes are two-toned, with the outer ring of his eye being a mustard yellow, while the inner a light blue. There is a set of three triangles under his eyes that give a faux-eyelash appearance. His sword has a red blade, and a white sheathe. It appears to be a letter opener. Personality After losing his partner, Moth appears to be depressed and somewhat suicidal not to notable excess. He has little regard, if any at all, for his own life, and believes that his title as an Outlaw with all that he's done makes his life worth less than anyone. It doesn't appear that he takes his title of an outlaw and what he's done with any distinct malice, almost with a sense of pride, though much of his identity seems to be formulated on aggressive tendencies and hostile outbursts upon his diminished sanity when he traveled alone. Moth has a tendency to push other people away, and feels as others shouldn't get too close to him due to his title as an outlaw, his reasoning being that with his lack of self-preservation if he were to die soon he would leave an emotional burden. Despite all that, he doesn't make himself as someone particularly sad or burdened, and in some regards he even appears to be sadistic. Moth holds little qualms with killing or harming others for his own personal gain tears which is what caused his infamy to begin with. He doesn't actively seek out conversation or even friendships with others, though in conversation and knowing he's incredibly sarcastic and brazen, primarily using his wit and quick reflexes to bother people or get on their nerves and poke at what makes them upset. Moth can even be occasionally playful in nature, setting up traps or lying/pranking others without intent to harm. Relationships Lybel Past partner, insert sap here and then depresso. :( He talks about her as if she's dead, and if he were to meet her again and learn she has amnesia, he would still talk about her as if she was dead. Adel Current partner. Motherfucker. Does get attached to her later on, however, and can't find it in him to kill her she distances herself from Mikkel because it's obvious she has someone she cares very deeply for, and that's a feeling he understands. Mikkel cyanide man go away Tae Hongse Trivia *He can do very small-scale cooking, similar to Hiko, where he uses a parafin wax candle as a heat source for a tiny stove. His glow-worm cave is actually very home-looking. *He's somewhat top-heavy, and actually has difficulty getting around places and fighting without his hat due to a feeling of exposure and feeling off-put by the lack of weight. *He has an IQ of 210 but it's all concentrated into one braincell and that braincell's really sad. *He doesn't get a lot of sleep at night, though his body has become accustomed to it so it isn't much of a disruption. His sleep is plagued by nightmares. *It doesn't appear like anyone underground even remembers his real name, though if you dig haha around enough you might be able to find it. **His own name makes him feel uncomfortable, and similar to Adel, he appears to be trying to dissociate and isolate himself by renaming himself to something non-specific to who he is. It forces him to have a much more vague / generalized sense of identity to that of a species, and makes it much easier to reflect on what he's done and hate himself for it. Gallery sad boy.jpg mopth.png realer mother hours.png Viette.png moth hours.png depsion.png depresed.png Moth.png Category:Insect Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Bastard